Zodiac Lovers
by uke-seme-yaoi
Summary: Ritsu x Ayame Sohma oneshot.


Ritsu sat alone in a spare room in Shigure's house. The monkey boy had had yet another meltdown that ended in him on the roof crying. It was also a rainy day, and as Ritsu moaned over whether to jump off of the roof or not, the heavy precipitation had soaked him from head to toe. It was a long day and he was tired.

Ritsu was cold and he was shivering. He reached for a blanket and wrapped it around him, pushing his long, wet ginger locks away from his face, exposing his pretty amber eyes, long eyelashes and tender skin. Sighing, he began questioning why he was such an idiot. "I'm so stupid. Why couldn't I jump? I should've just jumped, it's not like I'm any use to this world anyway." He moaned, tears welling up in his eyes again.  
The door to the room Ritsu was in opened quickly, startling the sad monkey. "Whaaat was that you said, darling~?" A flamboyant voice sounded from behind the door. Heart skipping a beat, Ritsu craned his neck to see who it was.  
Stepping through the threshold of the door was Ayame Sohma. Looking up at the snake boy, Ritsu's eyes widened. "Nothing." The monkey boy denied his previously spoken words quietly.

Ayame sat down beside Ritsu, poking him in the arm gently. "You alright?"  
"I just feel like I'm such a screwup!" The boy's tone wavered. He stared at the ground, his cheeks growing warmer by the second. The ginger locks that he had tucked delicately behind his ear fell forward, covering some of his face. "B-but now that you're here..." The monkey was clearly trying very hard to not stutter or have another meltdown. "I-I feel a little better. I-I really like talking to you." Cheeks burning, Ritsu kept his eyes away from the snake's captivating gaze as he covered his blush with his hands.  
Ayame was quite taken aback by these words. Chuckling softly, he reached out and swept Ritsu's hair back behind his ear. With a slender finger he reached under the monkey's chin and tilted his head up.

Ritsu gazed up at Ayame with his copper eyes, his mouth slightly open. Heart beating rapidly, Ayame looked down at Ritsu. The way that the monkey boy's eyes glistened in the sun and how his long eyelashes brushed softly against his skin when he blinked made Ayame's heart explode.

Ritsu could feel his cheeks becoming several shades of pink as he looked into the snake's narrow yellow eyes. Ayame noticed this and purred in a flamboyant voice, "Dear Ritsu, you look so flustered. It's quite the sight."  
"Sorr-" Before Ritsu could finish his apology; Ayame pressed a long, delicate finger on his lips, hushing him. Ritsu blinked in confusion, his eyes swimming with embarrassment.  
Removing his finger, the snake boy leaned forward and kissed Ritsu on the lips. The monkey's lips were soft and Ayame felt as if he could melt into them.

Ritsu made no move at first, just sat still, his heart having an increase in speed twofold. Cheeks burning, he felt Ayame's tongue press against his mouth, requesting an entrance. Man, he moved quickly.  
Hesitantly, Ritsu opened his mouth slightly and the snake allowed his tongue to slip between his teeth. Ayame's tongue was quick and slippery like the snake's that he was born into the Sohma curse as. Exploring his mouth his snake-like tongue, Ayame moaned with pleasure.  
The snake's tongue danced with the monkey's. Blushing hard, Ritsu pulled away, breaking the kiss. "W-wait, Aya…" He mumbled uncertainly. "What are you doing?" He covered his blush with his hands. Pushing his hands away, Ayame looked Ritsu straight in the eye. "I like you, Ritsu." He said. "I like you a lot."

Eyes widening and heart skipping a beat, the monkey froze. His body tensed up as he mentally battled his anxieties and said in a wavering voice, "I-I like you t-too." Hanging his head and beating himself up about not being able to confess his feelings that easily, he choked out, "S-sorry for being like this…"

Ayame smiled softly, tilting his head to the side so his silvery lilac hair fell down his back, his layers curling in at the tips and framing his face gently. "Don't apologize." His tone was tender as he reached forward, grabbing Ritsu's face gently in his hands and cupping his fingers around it. He said, "You're really beautiful."

The monkey laughed softly, a happy, innocent little laugh. Ayame noticed he was shivering, despite the blanket he had wrapped around himself. Ayame pulled the monkey boy into his arms, whispering into his ear, "You cold? Aya's here to warm you."

He nodded. "Sorry. I'm wet." He replied bluntly. Glancing out the window, Ritsu watched the rain as it poured down. Ayame's body was pressed gently against his. Smiling tenderly, he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the snake's chest.

The snake smiled as well as he watched the monkey fall asleep in his arms.

"What a cutie." He whispered.


End file.
